Minto Aizawa
Minto Aizawa :Minto Aizawa (alternatively, Mint Aizawa) is the second member to join the Tokyo Mew Mews in the main series. She is infused with the genes of the Blue Lorikeet and her Mew form is Mew Mint. She is 12-13 years old in Tokyo Mew Mew (her age is raised to 16 in Mew Mew Power) and, like all the other girls, works at Café Mew Mew. :In her spare time she does ballet, and this is shown to have a profound influence on her life. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara and, in some dubs, shows hints of having a crush on her. Personality :At her first appearance, Minto appears to be a spoiled and snobbish rich girl. She initially shows contempt towards Ichigo and seems to be very self-centered. As the series progresses however, she starts to cooperate more with her teammates and proves that she can be both empathetic to the problems of others and caring towards her friends. There are times throughout the series when she makes rash or headstrong decisions. Appearance :Minto is a petite girl with pale skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair is black with hints of dark blue in it and she often keeps it up in two buns with a few strands hanging loose in front of her ears. She has several outfits, including a number of elegant, almost formal, dresses and a feathered ballet dress which she wears in a few episodes. :Her café uniform is the same style as those of the other Mews, except it is mostly colored dark blue with lighter blue trim that matches her Mew colors. Mew Mint :When she transforms, Minto's hair becomes a shade of deep blue and her eyes turn from their natural brown into a slightly lighter blue. She wears an aquamarine dress that reaches just below her hips, dons the standard set of arm puffs, garter, and choker colored aquamarine with a dark blue trim. :She has a pair of aquamarine gloves and boots that flare out at her wrists and ankles respectively. She is the only canon Mew with three colors, as the trim on her gloves and boots is white instead of dark blue. Her animal traits are a pair of dark blue wings that sprout from her back, in the same place where her Mew Mark is located when untransformed, and tail feathers. :Her weapon is the MinTone Arrow (although most dubs simply call it the Mint Arrow or Heart Arrow), which is a small bow with a shape reminiscent of a lyre. The main body of the weapon is aquamarine and it has a small pair of dark blue wings near the tip. Poking out the top of the wings is a gold bow overlaid with a pink heart containing Ichigo's Mew Mark. When Mew Mint attacks, it morphs into a bow typical-looking bow and arrow. :Her attack is called "Ribbon Mint Echo", which involves her shooting an arrow made of aquamarine energy at her opponent. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). Appearance :In 2020 Re-Turn, Minto wears her hair down, similarly to how she did in the main series when wearing her pajamas. She now wears a bow in her hair that has a frilly trim and stripes on it, and wears a similar one on her outfit. She is seen wearing a loose dress with long sleeves and a white-trimmed sailor collar-esque fold on the top. :Minto is still working at Café Mew Mew with her teammates, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Tasuku. Her uniform is not all that different than it was before, though her bow and the trim of her sleeves are now a darker shade, and she wears thin ribbon bows in her hair. Mew Form :In the new manga, Mew Mint's outfit is slightly altered. It has a spiked trim similar to that of Mew Ichigo's transformation upgrade in the PS1 game, only each spike has a small hole in it, and this extends to every part of her outfit with this trim. On her feet, she wears the same boots, only they have light colored bows in the middle of them. :Mew Mint also now has socks on her Mewfit with spiked trim, spiked cloth extending from the opening of her gloves, and a spiked ring around her buns. Her gloves have ribbons around the wrists and she no longer has a pendant on her choker. Instead, she has an oversized blue colored bow with a heart-shaped brooch in the middle, complete with a gold base and blue(?) gem center. Unlike in her first form, the trim is only on the bottom of the choker, not the top. :Instead of the traditional garters with fuzzy trim as seen in the original series, Mew Mint now has a (?) and red(?) colored plaid ribbon with a spiked blue(?) trim on her left leg. The new manga also depicts a zipper on the middle of the torso of her outfit(?). She has two-tone hair as well, still retaining her signature blue color but with a section of green hair underneath. This is hard to see on Mew Mint, though, since her hair is usually up and so the undertone is not immediately obvious. :Mew Mint appears to still use her MinTone Arrow. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew : In Whiteweaver's fanfiction, Mint has grown into a young lady with long wavy curls and a white headband with a small bow at one side. She is in the first year of a private high school, but she still has her sights set on becoming a professional ballet dancer and, due to frequently attending ballet classes outside her normal education, is often late or absent to work at Café Mew Mew. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice : In Apprentice, Minto's name is changed to Corina Bucksworth. She is a secondary supporting protagonist and is fifteen years old. She still has a taste for the finer things in life and is the same sarcastic, tea loving girl with a passion for ballet. She's shown to have a rivalry with Danielle Worthington, who happens to be her Mew Apprentice since her own Mew powers are deteriorating. Mythical Mew Mew : During Mythical Mew Mew, Minto is around 22 years old. She can still be a little snobby and pretentious at times, but has humbled herself considerably. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced : Mint is seemingly on vacation with the other Mews during the beginning of the story. The team later discovers that the Tokyo Mew Mews have been captured and are being held hostage by the aliens. They are later freed by Natasha and Kashi and Mint aides in the final fight against Shinichi. Name Changes * 'Mew Mew Power -' Corina Bucksworth * 'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Korina Bucksworth * 'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Mina Aizawa (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Mina) * 'Dong Jing Mao Mao -' Bo-He LanZe (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Bo-He) * 'Dong Ging Miu Miu -' Bok-Ho LaamJak (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Bok-Ho) * 'Berry Berry Mew Mew -' Mint Ju * 'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Minto Aizawa (Her Mew form is Mew Minto) * 'Mew Mew Power (French) -' Corina Dujardin * 'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Corina Bucksworth * 'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Menta (Mint) Aizawa (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Menta) * 'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Minto Aizawa * 'Luftëtaret Mace (Albanian) -' Minë (Mina) Aizawa (Her Mew form is Mjau Minë) Gallery 17b874d9ddcf10_full.jpg MintAizawa328481.jpg|Mew Mint shooting her arrow derpM.png Ballet Mint.jpg|Minto in her ballet outfit Mint 2.jpg Mint 3.jpg Mint 4.jpg Mint Cafe.jpg|Café Mew Mew Minto 11.jpg 630px-Corina bird.png|Minto with a Blue Lorikeet Screen_2011-08-15_10_06_11.jpg|Minto with Zakuro D4684154ae0550 full.jpg|Minto in her PJ's WaitressMint.jpg Mint lifting up arrow.jpg|Mew Mint lifting up her arrow cutemint.GIF|Chibi Mint Mint-angel-tokyo-mew-mew-21290258-479-343.png|Minto with large wings Mint collage.jpg|Minto collage (made by Kaf2cute) Mint in manga.jpg|Mew Mint manga cover Mew Mint's First Transformation.jpg|Mew Mint's first appearance Mint Headshot 1.png Mint Arrow 1.png|The MinTone Arrow Mint Mew Mark.png|Minto's Mew Mark Mint Transformation pose.png|Mew Mint's transformation pose Seiji Aizawa.jpg|Seiji Aizawa, Minto's brother Mew Mint Full Body.jpg Mew_Mint_Fanart_(AnnikaDoll).png|Fanart by AnnikaDoll Mew_Mint_Attack.gif|Mew Mint attacking with Ribbon Mint Echo Mint.jpg|Mint Blue Lorikeet vini peruviana.jpg|Blue Lorikeet Mint 2020 Re-Turn.png|As she appears in Re-Turn Mint 2020 Re-Turn 2.png|Mew Mint in Re-Turn Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Harp Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Mews with Multiple Forms